


In Memory

by queenmidalah



Category: Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: Gen, In Memory of a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoring the memory of a friend. Susan will be missed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Memory

Chris Larabee looked up as Ezra Standish stepped out of the saloon at a rather ungodly, as he would say, hour. Immaculately dressed as always, he was brushing dust from the cuff of his red coat. _He hasn’t worn that in awhile._

“Ah, Mr. Larabee,” Ezra said, noticing the black clad gunslinger’s presence. “I trust I have not missed the celestial coach?”

The blond shook his head, glancing down the length of the street towards the blur of heaven’s gates. “Nope, hasn’t arrived yet. You waitin’ for someone to arrive?”

“Indeed,” Ezra said, sorrow entering his tone. “One of my ‘Dears will be joining us on this lovely, but sad, day.”

A frown furrowed Chris’ brow and he let his legs fall from where they had been propped on the banister. “What? Who?”

“Miss Susan,” Ezra said, affection warming the two words. “One of my most faithful.”

“Aw, damn,” Chris said. “I was wondering why I noticed some sadness amongst my Ladees.”

Ezra nodded. “Indeed,” he said again. “Regardless of her devotion to me as a ‘Dear, Susan did always have affection for all of us and she made her presence warmly known amongst all of our beloved ones.”

“Hey guys,” JD Dunne said, hurrying down the boardwalk from the Sheriff’s office, Buck Wilmington and Vin Tanner behind him. “Somethin’s up with the Darlins.”

“My Babes too,” Buck said.

“Miss Susan has passed,” Chris said. “Ezra’s waiting for the coach to arrive to greet her.”

“Ah hell,” Vin said softly.

“So it is true,” Josiah Sanchez said as he walked over to the men with Nathan Jackson beside him. “Susan is joining us here?”

“Yes, Mr. Sanchez,” Ezra said. “She’s coming home to us.”

“We knew they all would eventually, but she was so young,” Nathan said.

“She was,” Ezra said softly. “But we are here for her.”

“Coach is comin’,” Vin said.

The men turned and they saw the luminiscent stagecoach rolling towards them, being pulled by four pristine white horses. As the horse and coach stepped onto the dusty streets of their heavenly destination, they gained the color of any western coach with chestnut and black horses pulling them. The driver called out to the steeds and they slowed, before stopping, right in front of the Seven.

The driver put the brake on and hopped down, reaching for the hand of the woman within. As she stepped out of the coach, lifting her head to the sun that was shining, Ezra stepped forward with the men behind him.

“Welcome, Susan. We’ve been waiting for you.”

 _In Memory of Susan Fulton_   
_May she ride with the Seven forever_


End file.
